


A Kiss

by orio



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orio/pseuds/orio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one -shot of how Derek and Reid might have their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds.  
> This is my first fic (totally unbeta'd).  
> And I love Sperek!

They’ve been friends. They have always been the best of friends.  
Even in moments like this.

***

It wasn’t so hard to see his best friend go home with another girl. Really, I mean it had been the same all these years but what made it different tonight was that Derek seemed a bit more lonelier, a bit more haunted in his eyes and Spencer could just not shake off the disquiet and emotional upheaval that decided to assert itself tonight. One of his more vulnerable moments comes about because of his bestfriend. The man who has evolved into something else in his heart these last few years. This is his secret now. The one that has gotten him through tough times and tougher memories.

***  
The unsub they had been after was a man who had been so very alone and so very tired that he let voices in his head dictate what he shoul. They decided to piece together —literally--- the perfect girl whom he had always fantasized about. The woman in question was the only girl in high school who had treated him with some kindness and respect. It made his years in school bearable. He never told her how he felt, too scared to lose her and so he said nothing.

Ten years later, he heard she died via an overdose, he snapped.

Spencer was always heart broken by these cases but he knew that he would always have this family—the BAU—to catch him should he ever need them and his best friend Derek was most especially supportive. 

That night in the midst of the loud club music, hazy smoked filled air and vibrating lights it hit him.  
Tonight everyone was going home with someone or to someone.

JJ to her baby and her husband

Emily and Rossi.

Hotch to Jake.

Penelope and Kevin

And Derek …with this brunette who looked like a waif, danced too close and looked like the perfect couple.

He closed his eyes for a second under the dim lights and pulsating music.

And let out a silent breath.

He opened his eyes and knew he had enough.

“Hey guys, I’m tried.” He said trying to look the part which did not need convincing.

The others didn’t try to protest having gone through the cycle themselves. 

“Wait up Reid, we’ll drop you off” Ross said having received a nod from Emily. 

“No, I got it. It’s a quick walk to the train and I could use the walk ” Reid blinked owlishly. He didn’t notice that Morgan had come back without the brunette.

They made short of their drinks and called it a night.

***  
“You didn’t have too.” said Reid as they walked out towards the parking lot. Morgan chanced a glance whilst Reid resolutely looked ahead. “Not a problem kid” was all he said.

They got to Morgan’s truck and buckled up, leaving the windows open. Reid was already drowsy but the cool air lulled him further drawing him to doze. He was just going to close his eyes, he thought, as the truck surged forward. 

A light touch woke him and that was when he found himself being stared at by Morgan. They had arrived at his building and groggily he straightened out. “Sorry, how long…”his voice was laced with sleep .

“Just a few minutes. Tired huh?” Morgan asked in that gentle voice of his and Reid knew he was screwed. He swallowed thickly, trying to make his brain function quickly, fumbling for the clasp of the seatbelt. 

“How are you?” Morgan asked in that low clipped voice of his.

“I..I’m fine…just..just more tired then I thought.” Reid answered, a little more flustered and flickered a look at the hand still on his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Reid looked directly at the man next to him perplexed. “Sorry, what?”

Still looking at him intently Morgan answered “ You told the unsub how it feels to not be loved back. You know that’s not true right?”

Reid’s breath caught. He was only talking the unsub down wasn’t he?

“I …I know that Morgan. You know that the first rule to-- ”

“And you shouldn’t have been in that apartment alone”

“I wasn’t…wait! You’ve done it a lot of --ompf”

The next thing he knew he was pinned against the seat, Morgan's lips on him 

It was only a few seconds later that Reid’s brain got the message that he was being kissed by Morgan and, good lord, the man was kissing like he was starving for oxygen. He felt a tongue tease open his lips and he complied. He was hot and panting and Morgan was pulling his head closer, while his other hand slid under the cardigan and shirt he had under that made him arch up enjoying the warmth the older man exuded. 

The need for air finally had him gently pushing Morgan making the older man stiffen so Reid slowed it down to nibbling kisses until he chastely kept their lips together as Morgan finally settled in the slowing phase.

Reid looked at Morgan who had his eyes closed and grinned at the oddly endearing behaviour the other man displayed. A few seconds later, he still didn’t open his eyes and this made Reid smile bigger.

“You could open your eyes now Derek”

And slowly he did.

“Now what do you say we continue this upstairs?”

Derek smiled and knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
